


A Hero's Death

by ArchdemonSlayer



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchdemonSlayer/pseuds/ArchdemonSlayer
Summary: Slight change to Lancer's death in UBW. As he lay dying, Rin gives him something he'll remember her by. RinXLancer. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen episode 19 and 20 of UBW or the movie.





	

Lancer coughed, more blood splattering on the ground. The hole in his chest sapped him of so much of his strength that he couldn't stand anymore. Now, he just lay back against the smashed crate where his fist had sent Shinji crashing into. In front of him was Rin Tohsaka, former Master of Archer and now the Master of Saber. Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears.

"Don't worry 'bout me," he wheezed to her. "It's the fate of bein' a hero, dyin' 'cause of a retarded order..."

Rin lowered her head, trying to fight back tears. "I'm sorry, Lancer. If I never let myself be a hostage, this wouldn't have happened to you..!"

"Don't blame yerself. It's 'cause of that dick called Archer that you were captured."

She put one hand on his chest, near where Gae Bolg had pierced him. "This shouldn't have happened...to someone like you..." she murmured.

Lancer grinned and sighed. "Geez, if only a woman like you was my Master..."

Rin's arms encircled his body, pulling the man into a tight embrace. She didn't seem to notice the amount of his blood all over his body was staining her clothes.

Tears were beading at the sides of her eyes. "I'm so glad it was you...that came for me..!"

She moved her head away from its position on his chest and she moved her lips over his, not noticing the foul taste of the blood trickling from his mouth. Lancer allowed his eyes to close, sinking deep into the moment. How this made him wish even more that she had been his Master. She broke away to breathe and Lancer took this chance to speak to her.

"Go now...I'm gonna burn this place down." He glanced over her shoulder. "I'll make sure Kotomine comes with me so I can kick his ass into next week..."

He weakly moved his right hand enough for him to trace the Ansuz rune. Soon, the symbol burst into flames, the fire licking at the walls, some reaching Kirei's body and devouring it.

Rin bit her lower lip, wanting to offer to get Lancer out of here. But it would be no good. He had already decided how he would die. She slowly stood up and turned around, her back facing Lancer so that he wouldn't see just how much she was crying.

"Goodbye, Lancer...I didn't know you long...But now I wish that I did..." She ran out of the doorway, away from the dying Servant. Tears flew out of her eyes as she dashed away, trying to control the noises from her sobs.

Lancer smirked, closing his eyes, and leaning his head back against the ruined crate. Flames danced all around him now, making the air have an acrid smell to it. But he didn't care anymore.

"Come back an' find me when yer older...An' maybe we can try again..."


End file.
